


Queer Eye for the Magic Guy

by Rhictuuri



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, IronStrange, M/M, queer eye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhictuuri/pseuds/Rhictuuri
Summary: Loving boyfriend Tony and basically-son Peter nominate a certain Magic Man for a makeover by the infamous fab-five.





	1. Queer Eye for the Magic Guy

“Today we are going to the Avenger’s compound in upstate New York!” Karamo says, as an eruption of whoops and hollers comes from the seats behind him.

“Spill the tea, which super hot, super mighty, super body-is-a-work-of-art, superhero are we making over?!”

Before Karamo can answer Tan yells at Jonathan from the backseat to pay attention to the road as he starts to swerve into the wrong lane with excitement. Who can blame him though, since they are on their way to a hub for hot super-men.

“This week we have the privilege of making over none other than the Sorcerer Supreme, Master of the Mystic Arts, Dr. Strange!” 

Immediately the car burst into hysteria, between Tan swooning over the Cloak of Levitation, and Jonathan yelling something along the lines of “magically perfect goatee”

~~~

Tony Stark is in his office at SI with a mug of coffee in his hands. The cup looked homemade, with the words “Best Iron Dad” painted on it and a heart.

“I nominated Stephen, because not only do Peter and I love your show, but Strange never seems to take care of himself. He is always protecting the world from outer-dimensional threats and aliens from other planets that he sometimes forgets to eat or take time to himself for days on end.” Tony dawns a snarky smile then proceeds, “I know I’m not one to talk about practicing self-love, but I’ve gotten better at it with help from the little family I found”, he motions to the picture on his desk with him, Peter Parker, Pepper Potts, Rhodes, Stephen Strange, and all the new Avengers, “and I want to see him prosper too.”

~~~

Back in the Fab-Five-mobile, the men pull up to the compound.

“I can’t believe this is happening!” Antoni squeals, and Bobby just says “I hope we get to see a shirtless Thor!”

~~~

Maria Hill meets the Fab Five outside the compound to go over some general safety and regulation before handing the men ID badges and walking them inside. 

“I feel like the gayest FBI agent ever” Jonathan sings as he pretend to walk stiff like a cartoon FBI agent, but in heels.  
“Of course Tony knows of your arrival, but Strange has no clue, so you can head directly up to their penthouse suit.”

“Their penthouse?” Antoni questions to Tan who shrugs his shoulders just as confused.

~~~

As the men board the elevator up to the top floor they begin to fantasize about meeting real life superheroes.

“I bet they are all daddies” Karamo wistfully says as he looks out the window.

“Except for the kids of course.” Bobby interjects, always the voice of reason in the group.

“I want to know Thor’s hair care routine!” Jonathan all but yells as he jumps up and down in the spacious elevator “Talk about golden locks!”

“I wonder if I could try on a super-suit? I know I would look snatched in a Black Widow bodysuit!” nobody says anything but they all know the man has a point.

Antoni just smiles at his friends and says slightly under his breath, “I just want to see a kitchen that’s big enough to feed so many heroic appetites.”

~~~

The living space the elevator doors open up to is not what the men expected belonged to a genius, millionaire, playboy, philanthropist. The grandiose dining table was covered with a mix of metal scraps and bolts, books that looked ancient, and what looked like high school textbooks? 

The kitchen looked juxtaposition to the messy table, in that it seemed the only thing that was commonly used in it was the coffee machine. Everything else was pristine. There was a grand piano in the living space, along with a couch, a few armchairs, and beanbag chairs arranged around an incredibly large television. 

And sitting on one of those chairs was Spider-Man.

“OMG HE IS EVEN MORE ADORABLE IN REAL LIFE!” Jonathan screamed as he runs over to the startled looking teenager, which was probably a bad idea considering the residents of this penthouse were always on edge due to their careers. Within seconds Jonathan was covered in webbing.

“Don’t do that man!” Peter exclaimed before running up and hugging the entrapped stylist.

“I love your show though! Me and my dad- I mean Mr. Stark watch you guys all the time! It’s a great way to really get the waterworks going!” As he rambled on, he helped the defenseless Jonathan out of his entrapment. 

Bobby went straight to the living room and was inspecting the furniture. “Yeah, everything in here is super high quality, but every piece seems to clash with each other. I mean a beanbag next to a $10,000 couch, c’mon!”

Just then the man, or men, of the hour walked into the commotion that was now their house. 

“Holy shit! That’s Tony fucking Stark” Tan said to Karamo, who replied with “Like I said, daddies.”

Tony looked as casual-sheek as usual with a Black Sabbath tee and jeans that fit him to perfection, but the man all the men swarmed to was Stephen, who looked as confused as an alien lost in Central Park.

“So I’m loving the hair, grey is totally in and you are rock-ING the temple streaks honey!”

“I can’t wait to see what you have in your closet besides those awful robes... and apparently cardigans.”

Strange was wearing a black tee with the name of his old hospital on it, a bright red cardigan, and some jeans (although they weren’t as tight as Tony’s).

The Sorcerer almost immediately caught on to what was happening, after all he was forced to marathon the infamous show with his boyfriend and basically-son all the time.

With a flirtatious wink to Tan, Stephen always found him the most attractive of the bunch, his cardigan flew off him and transformed into a floating cloak that landed on Antoni’s shoulders.

“I guess they like you” Stephen smirked as the men took turns trying on the magical clothing.

Stephen leans down next to Tony’s ear and whispers “Remind me later to kill you.”

This prompts a chuckle from the older man who says in reply, “Trust me babe, you’re gonna love this!”


	2. Sorcerer's New Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tan is the first one to work with the Master of the Mystic Arts.

The heroes and their guests have reconvened on the enormous couch in the penthouse living room, and Tony was gathering refreshments. He came into the room with seven daiquiris (two of which were virgin for himself and Peter), and passed them out to everyone. He soon sat down next to Stephen and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“OK, so what’s the deal between you two?” Karamo questions while motioning between the sorcerer and the engineer.

Strange was the first one to speak out, “Well we haven’t really gone public with it yet, but I guess we have been together for a while now?” 

“Try two years” Tony said beaming, almost like he was boasting about an award he has won.

You could practically see the heart eyes on Antoni, “Well looks like I have a new favorite celebrity couple”

“Yeah, Kimye who??” Jonathan scoffed.

~~~

Natasha Romanoff was sitting, or rather laying across the couch, with her legs resting in the lap of Maria Hill.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen that man let loose. He is always reading those old books, training, or off running through other dimensions.”

Maria slaps her leg, but not nearly hard enough to hurt, “Hey, I’ve seen him meditating before.”

“Yeah but I think that’s a necessity more than a hobby, considering everything he does on the day-to-day.”

~~~ 

Still looking at the decor, Bobby speaks up, “So I’m guessing you live here then?”

“Yes and no. I split my time between his- our penthouse” Stephen gives a tooth rotting-ly sweet grin to Tony, “And the Sanctum Sanctorum in New York. I’m the master of that Sanctum and I have to be there to protect it. If any threat were to invade there, life and consequently reality as we know it may be jeopardized.”

The Fab Five look amazed by Stephens words. 

“So you’re saying that you protect all reality as we know it from magical threats on the daily?” Karamo looks shocked just by saying it.

“Precisely”

“How come we never see him on lunchboxes?” Antoni mumbles.

~~~

After a night of hard work from our favorite gays, Stephen meets with Tan in his bedroom back at the penthouse.

“Exactly how much of this closet is yours and how much of it belongs to your genius boo?”, Tan is feathering through the many suits and blazers hanging in the gigantic, walk-in closet.

“This one is mine”, Stephen picks out a simple black tuxedo that is, indeed, larger than all the others in the closet, “And all my other ‘civilian’ clothes fit in those drawers.”

Tan walks over to the left side of the shared king size bed and opens the drawers in the dresser. 

“So I’m seeing a lot of tee shirts, some actually-pretty-cute sweaters, a couple pairs of jeans, and sweats.”

It’s time for Stephen to defend his measly wardrobe, “After my accident I had spent all my money on surgeries and procedures, which included selling all my very expensive suits. When I studied at Kamar-Taj, I had no use for street clothes, and even know I’m in my robes most days for work. All-in-all, I guess I have no need for “normal” clothes”.

Tan looked like he had just taken a bullet. “What do you wear on dates with your man?!”

“It’s hard for Tony and I to go out without being noticed, and we haven’t gone public with our relationship yet so most nights we just stay in?”

Tan could see how disappointed Stephen sounded when he described his lackluster romantic life, but he decided not to push it. After all, he wasn’t Karamo.

“Looks like we’re going shopping.”

~~~

Tan held up a pair of jeans with holes down the front, “I’ll admit your jeans technically fit, but I want to see you go skinnier. God knows you have the legs for it.” Tan give the jeans to Stephen and picks up a patterned collared shirt and a sweater “Put on the sweater over the button down. The pink in the pattern will make the sweater, and your eyes, pop!”

Stephen smiled and walked into the dressing room. He knew he was in good hands with Tan, and maybe when he was done his wardrobe could actually rival Tony’s. 

~~~

Stephen never thought he would be excited about buying a leather jacket, and crop tops but there he was. So maybe he and Tan went a little overboard, but when you give two gay men a limitless budget (thanks Tony!), how could you expect less?

That night Stephen got home before Tony, and he decided to put on his new favorite outfit for his boyfriend. What’s the point of having all the new fun clothes if he couldn’t show them off a little?

~~~

As Tony rode the elevator up to his home, he wondered about Stephen’s day. He felt guilty leaving him alone all day, but he still had a business to run and the meetings wouldn’t conduct themselves. He hoped Stephen had fun, however, because he really did deserve the world.

The elevator doors opened and Tony was nearly floored. His boyfriend was floating in the living space, a sight he still hasn’t gotten used to, and was apparently meditating. His outfit, however, was what made the billionaire blush. Stephen was wearing what looked like skin-tight jeans, but they were printed with yellow and black plaid squares. He had a long sleeve black crop top on that showed off his tantalizing waist, and black combat boots. 

Stephen opened his eyes when Tony walked in and immediately started to blush under the smaller man’s gaze.

“I was with Tan today, and we might of went a little overboard. Not all the stuff we bought is this out there, I have a couple nice suits now, I just thought these jeans were cool but if I look ridiculous that’s fine....”

Before Strange could finish his rambling, Tony captured his mouth in a passionate kiss. Tony’s hands explored the new outfit and ran up his sorcerers sides. 

Stephen broke the kiss before it got to much further and chuckled out “I take it you like the new look then?”

“Shut up, Dumbledore” is all Tony could say before he was portaled to the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephen's outfit inspo:   
> https://goo.gl/images/zA5DvJ
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Tony is a recovering alcoholic that's why his drink is virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is kinda a crack-fic I just had the idea and now it is out in the world. Enjoy!


End file.
